


Memory

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gunpla all-nighters remind Tatsuya of the Gunpla Academy days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

If a couple of all-nighters was what it took to get Amazing Exia as ready as possible before the semi-final, then that was what would happen. Allan stared at the weapon parts he was working on and frowned; it was exactly how he wanted it, but he just wasn't happy with it for some reason. He didn't have the time to completely rework the weapon at this point, so a couple of minor modifications would have to cut it. He took a closer look at the piece then picked up some sandpaper; maybe a little bit of shaping the piece would help.

The door on the side opened, but Allan paid no attention. Nobody was going to enter the building room at this hour anyway, outside the one person who knew he was here. "Still at it?" Meijin Kawaguchi the Third asked, and Allan nodded absently then grinned to himself as he stared at the piece he was working on. His reshaping idea did the trick; now all he had to do was complete the required pieces before moving on to the next step.

A can of coffee was placed in front of him on the desk, and he snapped out of his concentration and spun around in his chair. "Kawaguchi!" Allan called out. "Would you mind! I have small parts lying around here and..." Kawaguchi just stared back at him with a not very impressed look, and Allan took a deep breath, catching himself. Tatsuya was a builder himself and certainly knew better, and a quick glance at the desk told Allan that the can was nowhere near the parts. "I'm sorry," he muttered apologetically. "I guess I do need a break."

Kawaguchi took the sunglasses off and shook his head. "Ran into something you're not happy with?" Tatsuya asked with a gentle smile as he leaned in to have a look at the parts Allan was working on. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Just a minor issue I need to figure out," Allan replied as he opened the can and took a sip. "I'll work it out. You could finish the blade for me, so I can try putting this thing together?" He took a deep breath and watched Tatsuya sit down and pick up the blade part to check it. Allan finished his coffee then returned to the parts he was working on, determined to get everything fitted the way he wanted.

A couple of minutes later Tatsuya stepped closer and placed the blade on the desk. "It's ready," he said. "And you really shouldn't get so stuck on details. Put it all together to see what the completed piece looks like. Maybe that'll help you see what you wanted to change?"

"Ha," Allan replied with a smile. "Advice from Meijin Kawaguchi himself. Maybe I should try that," he added, picking up the pieces and fitting two of them together. "Perhaps I should be glad this isn't one of those Gunpla Academy all-nighters, because I don't remember the second Meijin's advice being so..." He trailed off and looked at his partner. "How should I put it?" He pondered cheerfully. "Maybe calling it gentle would describe your advice. The previous Meijin was a lot more..." He chuckled. "Well. You know how that was."

Tatsuya laughed as well then looked at Allan with a smile. "Well enough," he said before his expression turned more serious. "All-nighters do cause a little bit of an issue, though. It means we're stuck here, doing what we can to complete this." He picked up the unfinished Amazing Exia and looked at it. "That might mean less sleep than usual... And a little less of other things as well," he added with a hint of frustration in his voice. Allan read his partner well enough to make a mental note to see about that issue later, but before he managed to even think of suggesting anything, Tatsuya looked back at him with a smirk on his face. "Still doesn't mean we can't have a little bit of fun while doing this," he said as he carefully put the gunpla back on the desk. "You know what else I remember from the Gunpla Academy?"

Before Allan had the chance to ask details on the reminiscing, Tatsuya had dropped to his knees and crawled under the work table. "I'd like to tell you something along the lines of 'well, what'," Allan pointed out as he found Tatsuya's hands on his lap, undoing his pants. "But I also don't remember Meijin the Second ever doing this. I do, however, remember this one building incident, which involved a certain teenager student of the same year I was on." He smiled a little then shook his head. All right, suppose this was one way of dealing with his Meijin getting a little frustrated, and the place certainly didn't beat some of the other locations Tatsuya had gotten ideas in - not to mention, the only person stalking his building attempts here was the one going down on him.

"Good thing I'm the third Meijin, not the second. Don't you have a weapon you needed to put together?" Tatsuya asked with a wicked grin as he looked up. "Better keep building that if you want to finish it tonight." He finished his task of getting the clothes out of the way, and he leaned down to capture the tip of Allan's half-erect sex in his mouth.

It wasn't like Allan had problems being hard at this point as he was quite used to having a demanding partner who needed to be taken care of. It didn't help that he found Tatsuya so adorably seductive when the younger man got in one of his moods. "Yes, Meijin, I'll have this done in no time," he agreed as he picked up another weapon part to assemble the thing. With any luck, he'd have it all put together before Tatsuya got too far and it got too difficult to concentrate on building gunpla.

Too bad he had forgotten that Tatsuya was definitely better at this now than he had been back in the Gunpla Academy, Allan realized a second later when finding himself twitching from the way Tatsuya used his tongue. "Tatsuya? Who taught you... Something like that, anyway...? Damn..." He steadied his hands on the edge of the desk and took a deep breath. Tatsuya busied himself experimenting exactly how much he could take in his mouth, and Allan gritted his teeth. Just a couple of parts, and the damn weapon was complete.

"You," came the delayed reply as Tatsuya pulled away and moved to lick on the underside of Allan's manhood. "I was always a good student, wasn't I?" He shifted to capture the tip into his mouth again and sucked a little before taking just a bit more in, and Allan could only conclude that whether it was his teaching or not, Tatsuya had certainly come a long way since the Gunpla Academy. The teenager Tatsuya had been back then had been less skilled, and definitely not this adventurous.

He closed his eyes for a second then stared at the gunpla weapon in his hand before snapping it together with the blade part. Testing the blade's correct movement range would have to wait, and he placed it on the desk. Now was not exactly a good time to start studying the piece to decide if this was the desired result as Meijin Kawaguchi the Third had suggested him to do. Not now, with Meijin Kawaguchi the Third steadily sucking on him. "Tatsuya," he muttered quietly. "Really..." He lowered his hand to the younger man's hair and smoothed it down. Meijin Kawaguchi or not, Allan did in the end prefer his lover's true self.

Tatsuya looked up a little. "Done yet?" He asked, running his tongue down the hard organ. Allan bit his lip a little as Tatsuya captured the tip between his lips again and sucked on it. "Just to warn you, I'm not sure I'll be satisfied with just this," he added as he shifted his position, attempting to move away from under the table. It didn't really work out, so he settled to pushing Allan's chair away from it then just moved closer and continued on his task.

"It's done," Allan confirmed, stroking Tatsuya's hair. "Might need some adjusting, but I don't think I'm going to worry about that right on this second. Testing isn't going to happen under these circumstances, either." He sighed and closed his eyes, quite enjoying the way his partner was using his tongue. If it really had been him who had taught Tatsuya this, it certainly made him proud. "At least nobody's going to walk in on us here," he muttered, reminded of the Gunpla Academy incident.

"I also remember something from that particular time back in the Academy," Tatsuya mumbled, taking a pause from having his mouth full. "And that was," he mused as he moved a little lower, licking Allan's erect sex as he went. "We didn't get to properly do anything until later in your room." He looked up with a smirk. "That needs to change. You have no idea how much I wanted you back then."

Allan took a deep breath, a little disappointed that his partner had stopped. "Well, I can return the favor if you want to..." He offered but trailed off as he noticed Tatsuya squirming and attempting to do something, and he looked down, only to find the younger man doing his best to get his pants off. "Damn it, Tatsuya," he added as his lover stood up to finish his undressing attempt. "You and your ideas. You really want to do that here?" A stupid question as it was, he wasn't about to resist - and one would have had to be crazy to resist, what with Tatsuya standing there with the Meijin coat on but without pants.

"Not the strangest place I've wanted to have sex in," Tatsuya pointed out as he looked around, and Allan wondered for a second what he was doing - until his lover stepped to the side and grabbed something from the gunpla material shelf, and Allan grinned stupidly at the sight of the grease container. That had been useful in a battle some days ago, but this? "And this isn't exactly the best lube we could have, but it's what's available." Tatsuya opened the container while straddling Allan on the chair and spread some of the contents on him. "But since we've been too busy to sleep or do anything else in the bedroom, might just as well."

Allan smiled as he watched his lover finish the halfhearted preparations. "You know, I was thinking of offering to come to your room later, but if this is what you want..." Tatsuya shifted closer and squirmed on his lap to find a good position before he grinned and stopped for a moment to raise his hand and pull his hair back again. Allan smirked at the sight and leaned back in the chair then placed his hands on Tatsuya's waist, attempting to be as helpful as possible.

The position was a little awkward, but Tatsuya managed to press himself close enough to Allan, and he took a hold of the man's sex then shifted just a little to take it in, gritting his teeth as he did. Allan closed his eyes and tried to breath calmly, the pressure and the feeling of how hot Tatsuya felt overwhelming his senses. "This..." Tatsuya muttered between his teeth as he leaned over Allan's shoulder, wrapping his arms around the man. "Is definitely what I want."

The chair under them rolled back just a little, ending up against the opposite side work table and stopping there. Allan stuck his feet against the floor to keep the chair still, what with Tatsuya moving on his lap, and he wasn't exactly sure how well-suited the chair was for such action. "Wait, damn it..." He mumbled as he set to remove his tie and open his uniform coat and shirt. Previous instances of Tatsuya getting too hot-blooded with this activity had been enough to teach Allan that it got annoyingly hot with clothes on, and this was going to end up in a mess, he just knew it.

Tatsuya grinned as he snatched the tie out of Allan's hands. He grabbed the uniform by the collar while Allan still hadn't managed to properly open it and pulled it down to the man's elbows, effectively capturing his hands to his sides. "Wait? I can't wait," he hissed as he undid the few top buttons of Allan's shirt. "I want this. Now."

It was a good thing Allan was quite used to his lover's demands, and he just smiled as he watched the younger man squirm on his lap. There was that wild familiar gaze in Tatsuya's eyes as he looked at him, and all Allan could do was look back at him, what with his hands somewhat stuck. With Tatsuya's body so close against his own he could feel how hard his lover was, and Tatsuya meanwhile made no effort to touch himself, seeming to just enjoy pressing himself against Allan.

Allan closed his eyes and tried to keep himself calm. The earlier considered, he feared he wasn't about to last very long, and the feeling of his lover rocking himself against him definitely wasn't making things any easier. Tatsuya dug his fingers in Allan's hair and clung to him for support as he pressed his body against Allan's, his breathing turning heavier. A couple of soft moans escaped his lips, and Allan thought he could never stop finding it to be the sweetest sound that existed.

"Agh, Tatsuya..." He muttered as he felt Tatsuya biting on his neck a little. "That might... leave..." He gritted his teeth, unable to finish the sentence as his lover shifted on his lap again, taking as much of him inside as he could. He heard Tatsuya whisper something as a reply but couldn't make anything out of it; he just felt hot, and Tatsuya moving more rapidly wasn't helping. He slumped against the chair, helpless, letting the younger man take whatever he wanted.

Another moment later he found it was too much for him; Tatsuya's body felt too good and too warm, and the fact that the younger man was nibbling on his neck seemed to only add to it being far too much. Allan failed to keep himself from crying out as he came, and for a moment he felt Tatsuya stop moving. He opened his eyes and looked at him after a few seconds and found his lover staring at him with a grin.

"Heh..." Tatsuya mumbled under his breath, an intense look in his green eyes. "You finished first. That's... rare," he continued, his voice a little strained. "Just hold me for a bit while I..." He pulled away carefully then leaned against Allan's shoulder. Before he managed to set to work on finishing himself, though, Allan succeeded in getting rid of the uniform coat and wrapped his arms around his lover.

"No, let me," he whispered. "I owe you at least this much, after everything." Tatsuya didn't resist as Allan stuck his hand between their bodies, well aware that his shirt was going to end needing washing. Then again, all things considered, his shirt was not the worst issue right now. "You're so cute, Tatsuya," he added as he gently wrapped his fingers around Tatsuya's neglected erection and started stroking him. Tatsuya clung to his shoulders for support, having given up on the controlling mode and allowing Allan to take care of him.

It wasn't like it would take long at this point; Tatsuya pressed against his touch as much as their position allowed, and he finished only a minute later, mumbling Allan's name quietly, and Allan couldn't keep himself from smiling. "Better?" He asked, digging out a handkerchief from his pocket to clean up a little. "You're a mess, you realize. Come on, let's get out of here. You need a shower. I think I might need a shower, too."

Tatsuya looked at him and smirked. "Well, if this is what it takes to get you to come to bed. But what about the gunpla? You finished the weapon, didn't you?"

"I did," Allan confirmed as he glanced at the table behind Tatsuya. "We're still going to have to do some modifications and a little painting, but I guess that gets to wait till tomorrow. All-nighters are all good, but we're going to faint tomorrow if we don't get a little bit of sleep." He looked at Amazing Exia on the table across them and chuckled. "But Tatsuya. What have I said about doing this in front of children?"

Tatsuya slapped him gently on the top of the head and laughed.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally from the Gundam Build Fighters Kink Meme, prompt was “Meijin Kawaguchi III is impatient as always and crawls beneath the workbench while Allan works overtime.”
> 
> So I was already planning on that (see “Interference”) and went all “well why not” and this happened. It went to places/office sex. A spiritual sequel to "Interference", even if this was actually written/finished first. Also refers to the events of that fic.


End file.
